Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch disk for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a clutch disk mounted in a clutch device for controlling power of an engine.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle may be provided with a clutch device for transferring or controlling power of an engine. In particular, the clutch device may be provided with a clutch disk that may be engaged and disengaged, thereby controlling the power of the engine.
The clutch disk may be provided in various forms, and in particular, may be provided as a frictional clutch disk that may be engaged with a drive disk or an engine flywheel by a frictional force.
The frictional clutch disk is mounted on an input shaft of a transmission to be surface-attached (meaning surfaces are attached to each other) to the flywheel or the drive disk mounted on a power shaft of the engine, thereby forming a combination relationship with the flywheel or the drive disk by the frictional force and may include a hub plate mounted on the input shaft of the transmission so that a rotation of the hub plate is restricted, and a sub plate rotatably mounted on the input shaft of the transmission.
Meanwhile, the sub plate is rotatably mounted on the input shaft, but the hub plate may be mounted with restraint devices to restrict a rotation thereof. Further, the restraint devices may be provided to absorb a shock generated due to a sudden transfer of torque to the sub plate.
Therefore, when the clutch disk is changed from a disengaged state to an engaged state, the shock may be applied to the sub plate and a torsion angle may be generated between the plate and the hub plate. In this case, the clutch disk shows hysteresis characteristics for the generation of the torsion angle.
Due to the hysteresis characteristics, the shock applied to the clutch disk may be relieved or noise occurring by the shock may be reduced, and therefore it is important to appropriately form the hysteresis characteristics in designing the clutch disk.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.